Night Shifts
by My Perfect Era
Summary: CHAPTER SIX UP. When Sakura Ino Hinata And Tenten get a part time job at Cafe Latee with Tsunade, keeping it a secret from the school would protect their High school image. What happens when the last people they suspect finds out about their job? Would there be romance or high school drama. "Sasuke you idiot!" SasuSaku main Inoshika Naruhina NejiTen x x
1. Smile

A/N: Thank you for taking the time in reading my little cute FanFic. It's another high school fan fic, however it's all about friendship, the struggles they go through, SasuSaku of course! YAY!

Even some - InoShika, NaruHina, NejiTen xo

It was an idea playing on my mind for a while and I wanted to express it, please do leave your opinions in the Review box. I would like to hear what your thoughts are. My story is really hard to explain. Anyways… Enjoy ^_^

Please mind the Grammar ;P

* * *

I sat in class staring at the clock, tossing aside my long pink locks. 11:45. 'Come on 15 more minutes.' I told myself tapping my pencil in annoyance and my left foot matching its speed. 'I'm starving! The first couple of classes' edged on and on, long and boring. Thankfully enough I was ahead of my studies, so sitting around and lounging is what I do best.

Seconds later a crumpled piece of paper went flying, hitting my head and knocking me out of my thoughts. I looked to the right; noticing the beautiful blonde had stuffed a giggle then mouthing 'open it' using her hands to gesture me.

Rubbing my temple, I unravelled the message and my emerald orbs traced over the lines.

"What time is your shift tonight?"

I glanced up at her then back at teacher. My eyes getting bored automatically and with the teacher not noticing what we were up to. I stared back at Ino mouthing "wtf?"

She peered back adding emphasis to her eyes, and then throwing her hands up in the air. I wrote back, giggling at her face, scrunched it up and threw it back to her.

"Don't tell me you forgot what time you were starting tonight?"

I looked over to her and saw her sink deeper into her seat, a sign of embarrassment. She pulled a fake smile and scratched the side of her temple before scribbling more words and threw it back to me.

"Maybe? Well Kinda... Anyways I know now that you're on tonight. I just don't remember what time?"

"Geez, Woman! We both start at 5pm"

"Haha Yeah! Do you know if Ten and Hina are on as well? "

I glanced back at her shrugging my shoulders just in that moment; I hear the bell go off for lunch.

I stuffed my books and crumpled up note into my side back and made my way over to Ino.

"Not sure if they're on tonight? We'll met up at lunch and ask them then?" I replied to her question.

"I only asked because Ten stayed over at mine last night after work and she left her uniform" she said sighing and following behind me out to our lockers.

"She's so busy now, I hardly see her" I said, pouting at Ino.

"I know right, she's a busy bee!" she stated, pulling up to her locker a few blocked from me.

"Anyways, this weekend I was thinking of having a movie night? Me, you Ten and Hinata?" She said.

"Goody goody gum drop ice cream?" I questioned, interested before pulling out my gym gear.

"Strawberry shortcake, Green tea, Starburst lolly snakes," she replied replacing her books and looked over to me "Cookies and cream biscuits and sour cream and chives chippies?" she said, satisfied with her answer, knowing what was on my mind.

"You know me too well my little cricket" I said, smiled at her shutting my locker.

"Hai sensei" Ino replied, bowing respectfully at me.

"Hey" Hinata called making her way over to us.

"Hey" I said. Noticing she was alone. "Where's Ten? You guys were in Math together right?"

"She said she'll meet us at our usual spot" she replied. "She's doing laps with Lee in the gym."

"Not another challenge?" Whined Ino, I grinned at her face and she linked her arms with me.

".. If Lee loses this round, he has to wear..." Hinata sniggered trying to contain a giggle.

Me and Ino looked back at her interested. "And?" We both said, our eyes balling at the Hyuuga.

"AND He has to wear his mother's... UNDERWEAR! For a whole month" Hinata released, a cute little laugh was heard which had me and Ino clutching our stomachs in laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha"

"Oh dear" I said, wiping a tear away "she won't lose AND if she does?" I questioned Hinata looking for the answer. She gazes at me and Ino before casting aside her long ocean locks.

"She has to go on a date with him." Hinata concluded.

"No way" We both said observing at each other in disbelief.

"Yes way! He seems a bit serious" she nodded, her hands grasping her books tightly. "When Ten told me, she said 'I will not lose to him', so they are battling it out at gym and… doing laps"

"Omg, we have to watch this!" said Ino, her voice rising leading the way with me and linking arms with Hinata next.

"Ten also asked not to worry about it go and get lunch" Hinata said instructively, memorising her messages.

"Aww" pouted Ino, I brought her closer into a tight hug and said "Ten will get distracted if we were there... So let's just vote for her when she meets us at lunch"

"Hah yeah knowing Tenten" Ino scoffed.

"Oh Hina, are you working tonight?" I asked. "I'm on and Ino as well,"

"Yeah I am. 6:30 tonight," She replied, flipping out her cell phone. "Ten's not working tonight."

"Ahh it's going to be a long long night. I wonder what crazy idea Tsunade is going to come up with next?" Ino said, rolling her eyes.

"It's Cheap Tuesday... So that means a lot of customers tonight" I said, beaming over at the girls.

"Hinata" Ino asked. "I'm having a movie night this Friday. Do you think you could make it?"

"Yeah, Neji will drop me off. I'll make sure to have it off" she thought, following us as we made our way over to our usual lunch spot.

"Hey wait up Saku-chan!" Naruto called. I halted for a moment letting him catch up to our pace.

"Naruto!" I assumed.

"Thanks for waiting" he replied smiling over at me before swinging an arm over my shoulder. "Hey Ino, and hey Hinata"

"Where's TenTen" He questioned, his deep sapphire orbs switching over to me, Ino and then Hinata.

Hinata made eye contact before looking away a deep pink shade crossing over her cheeks. Yes, she's always had a crush on Naruto... Since.. forever. She's so cute when she blushes.

"TenTen's battling against Lee" Ino specified, directing the long chain of linked arms. "I wanna see Lee get burned"

We all giggled at the thought, the last time lee had failed to ask TenTen on a date.

"Where are the guys?" I asked, looking up at the yellow blonde, seeing him alone for once.

Naruto is like my best friend, he and I pretty much grew up together, and his mother and my mom grew up together also, he likes a brother to me.

"It's unlike you to be around alone." I stated, smiling and lightly elbowing him in the ribs.

"Ahh..?. Neji is training for baseball; Shikamaru is waiting under the tree for us and Sasuke..." He said, observing around the hallway. I scanned up at my friend and admired how gorgeous he was. Who wouldn't like Naruto! Despite how senseless he is, he is pretty clever at certain things.

Up ahead we see a herd of teenagers dashing their way passed us and love hearts replacing their eyes. "Oh Gosh" I heard Hinata say. She gazes at me and rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke-Kun" They cried, high pitched voices echoing in the hallow halls.

"Oh and there's Sasuke" Naruto said. Yep, if we needed to find Sasuke, just follow the fan girls. Naruto motioned over to the dark haired teen. We all watched him.

His dark mysterious eyes bore ahead; he automatically recognised his friend and ignored his surroundings. His lips pressed into a small smirk and his hands lay hidden behind his pockets.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, gesturing him to come over. I peered at Ino and noticed her shaking her head at the fan group.

"What the hell? It seems like every day that group is growing bigger and bigger" I hear her say to me. I nodded, approving with her. I felt somewhat annoyed watching Sasuke.

"U-Um Sasuke?" A light voice called, tapping onto his shoulder. "Can I speak with you in private?" She asked, her eyes darting at the ground and the people around her smiling in excitement.

"Here goes another confession" I turned to Naruto murmuring to him. Don't get me wrong, Sasuke is one hot guy, everyone knows it. He's a great friend to Naruto. Me and the girls aren't like those fan girls in any way, if anything I don't have any fan girl feelings and crap toward him.

Looking back at the Uchiha I grunted under my voice, I don't see him attractive at all. He's hot and all, I just don't get him. His one word statements are annoying and sometimes the way he stares at people is like he's trying to kill them. Geez!

He paused flicking his gaze at the young girl. Her neat long purple hair and thick make up; made her appear angelic like. He sighed at the sight and had made up his mind.

"No and no I am not interested" he continued walking over to us and I shot him a scowl. The attitude and grin on his face. Ugh made me want to punch him. He just rejected the poor girl in front of the crowd... And there she went, just like every historic confession, she sprinted off with the rest of the group, tears pouring from her ruby eyes. Tsk!

Sasuke viewed over to me, raising an eyebrow when he observed my glare. I shook my head before speaking my mind.

"Next time try and be polite when you reject girls Sasuke" I demanded, not defending her because she's a fan girl or what, but because she's a girl and sensitive.

"Hn" he replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Baka" Naruto called once again, untangling himself from me and lightly shoved his friend. "Yo" he replied.

"I'm starving, let's eat" I said. Ino nodded and shifting us toward the cafeteria, the boys following behind us.

Carrying our lunch trays toward our hangout spot, a dark haired teen laid resting and reserving a dark round picnic table, his hair resembled a pineapple and his skin was nicely tanned.

"Shikamaru" cheered Naruto.

His dark eyes peered between his arms and he gently rose sighing heavily. "Naruto" he complained. "Be quite" he resumed his previous position, only then to notice Ino coming along the way.

"Hey" he called over to Ino. "Hey Shikamaru" she replied, keeping her voice as normal as possible. Yes she had a thing for Shikamaru. Knowing Ino for years, I can tell exactly what's going on in that mind of hers.

I sniggered under my breath, hearing the slight stutter in her tone. Her elbow jabbed me into the ribs forcing me to shut up."oft.."

"Ha!" Raged Tenten "I won the bet again" she proudly stomped over to Shikamaru taking a seat next to him. "Girls! I kicked his butt!" she slammed her fist on the table, abruptly shaking Shikamaru from his seat. "Ha!"

"Wohoo" I cheered, lightly High fiving her.

"It wasn't easy! I swear... Geez, he doesn't know when to give up! One person that can beat me is Neji. Ohh he... He frustrates me." She chanted, her fists clenched before pulling out her lunch. "Where is your cousin Hina?" She asked, taking a bite into her sandwich.

Hinata cheeringly sat next to Tenten and placed her books neatly in front of her, engaging in conversation, Naruto bolting to her side in excitement.

I giggled over at Ino and sat next to Shikamaru, placing my food down I began eating my fries, then looked over to Sasuke, who was scrolling through his IPhone. I huffed once gaining his attention before rolling my eyes. Geez he's weird.

"Hn" he begins; smirking at me.

My eyebrows fuse together, annoyed at his one word conversations. "HN" I replied, mocking him back in the process.

He raises and eyebrow me before returning his answer, teasing me.

"HN"

"Hn" I pushed back.

"HN"

"Hn"

"HNN"

My mouth drops, he wanted to play this game. I put down my food, getting all competitive and slammed my hands on the table lightly, raising to my feet and pushing my face closer to him.

"HNNNNNNNNNN..." I began, trying to contain myself of giggles. I let out a soft laugh, everyone around me staring at the two of us with wide, weird eyes.

"Haha! Sakura honey, calm your farm" Ino jokes, sitting beside me and giggling softly at my weird competition with Sasuke.

Sasuke sat next to her sighing in defeat, a light grin on tugging at the corners of his lips and Naruto next to him. I looked over at my friends, comfortably watching how close and relaxed we were.

Oh boy... Tonight's shift is going to be very exciting... Sarcastically speaking.

The final bell signalled and lunch was over, we all made our way over to gym.

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think? Please review? I need to know if this is even worth keeping around. Thank you so much ^_^'


	2. Indenial

A/N: disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! All credit goes to the creator!

Thanks for the reviews! Anyways story talk now… mind the grammar please. Thank you! Please review.

* * *

X x X x

Changing into our gym gear Ino, Hinata and Tenten made their way to the gymnasium. I followed behind and Naruto coming up to next to me.

"I wonder what Anko-sensei has installed for us" he asked.

"Yeah.. maybe something fun? She'll mix things up" I said swinging my arm around his lower back. "Ah bestie! I'm so tired" I say, resting my head on him. "I worked late last night again." Naruto flew his arm over my shoulders, comforting.

Nobody knows about my part time job except Naruto.

On most evenings, he'll pick me up from work and take me home. Only taking care of me seeing as my parents are hardly at home always away on business trips and my brother is out studying or with his girlfriend.

"You work a lot Sakura. Make sure to rest up okay" he said with worrying eyes. I glanced up at my best friend and nodded.

"Hurry up maggots" Anko called. Naruto and I entered through the gym doors and joined the rest of the class. I stood next to Tenten, Naruto's warmth leaving me to join Sasuke.

"Alright, maggots! This afternoon is volleyball! Girls vs Boys…. Line up" she called taking a bite out of her dango dumplings.

When it comes to sports and competition, I am at my best in this category. I glanced at Ino, my arms fuelling with adrenaline.

"Oh dear! Sakura is already fired up" Ino whispered crossing her arms "oh and Tenten,"

We both look at each other, fire literally steaming from our heads.

"ARE YOU READY TO ATTACK TENTEN!" I shrieked cracking my knuckles.

"YES I'M READY" she replies shouting in my face and clicking her neck.

"Oh geez girls, calm down" Ino whines, pulling Hinata by the arm. "We best stay next to them before they seriously hurt someone."

We entered the first court, everyone dispersing into different sections of the area. We were challenging four boys; we glanced over at the uninterested boys and saw how much motivation they had brought. Nothing. Being the competitive woman I am, I handed the ball over to Hinata to served first. Tenten and I took the front and Ino and Hinata taking the rear.

With the blow of her whistle, Anko shouted. "Goooooo!"

Hinata lightly served the ball over the net; her features expressing friendliness and happiness.

With one of the boys managing to hit the ball back over the high net. Ino light jumped up knocking it back over toward them with ease, she too expressing friendliness.

The ball bounced onto one of the males' head, obviously failing to catch it with his hands. With luck it managed to lob over the net toward me.

Tenten volleyed the ball upward to set it up for me; my muscles tighten and bracing myself I flew up and smashed the ball onto the far left corner, causing it to whizz pass the guys with extreme force. Within a moment, four terrified orbs stared at me taking the chance to step out before any more damage was caused.

"Chaaaa" "Yessss!" I exclaimed, Tenten high fiving me the two of us steaming of fire and adrenaline surging through us. There was no room for sleep or laziness only winning.

X x X x

Hit after hit. Tenten and I went roaring after every victory, it was not long till the finals were announced and Tenten was sitting at the edge of her seat.

"I know it's not a real competition, I can't help but win all the time" she chanted.

I couldn't have said it any better than that. Nodding to her reply I quickly glanced over to the boys watching them huddle and glare over to us.

It was now the finals. And in the end who knew that we would be challenging our very own friends. Today we are sports rivals.

Neji Hyuuga

Shikamaru Nara

Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha

"Oh Goody! I can't wait to kick their butts" Tenten cheered gulping down a flavoured beverage.

"Yea" I said drinking down a bottle of water.

"Girls! I know I doubt you guys sometimes" Ino begins; we all look at her strangely. "..Haha... Not all the time. However I am committed to defeating those boys, I say we smash it all the way"

Completely agreeing, we pulled her into a tight hug and huddled into a circle grabbing Hinata.

"Great motivational speech there Ino, let's do this." I said we all fist bumping with each other.

We made our way over to the final court set up, the four of us on fire..not literally.

"You're going down" Naruto started pointing his thumbs down.

"Oh yeah! You're going down first" I replied, crossing my arms.

"Oh oh yeah?! Well you're going down last and I'm going first," he says content with his answer.

A 'wtf' expression washed over Shikamaru who then smacked Naruto by the back of the head.

"No you idiot, you're not going down at all." he commented, fixing his mistake.

The pale Hyuuga glanced over at me then onto Tenten his eyes sharping on her. Neji is just as competitive as Tenten and honestly speaking having both of the best athletes competing on the same field against each other, is a spectacular view. It would be hard to judge on whose better and what. Volleyball was just one of the unknown.

"What cha' staring at slow poke?" Ten teased, glancing at Neji her brown orbs catching his state.

"Slow poke? Says the one who couldn't beat my time on track" he said brushing aside his locks.

"There was only a 2 second difference PLUS I ran it without shoes on, ha! You tried to beat me and ended up 5 seconds behind my time." She challenged, holding her fist at him.

"That was only because YOU ordered Sakura to run away from me WITH the finishing line" he pushed, adding emphasis.

"I did no such thing; I would NEVVVVERR do such a thing." Ten managed placing her hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't so such a thing either" I giggled, a recollection the both of them competing at different times I saw a four left clover that day and ran over to it, forgetting about the race. I'm innocent.

"Hn" Sasuke added his not so welcoming comment.

"Here we go with the Hn-ing game again" Hinata commented, taking Sasuke's attention glaring at her.

"Hinata chan! You are so mean" pouted Naruto, acting like the childish 17 year old he was. "Saku-chan! Stop picking on the boys" he moaned.

I stared back at him acting like I didn't know what he was talking about, and then switched over to Sasuke "Sasuke! Don't look at her like that you perv!" I jokingly said laughing at him.

Neji immediately glared at his best friend. "Not my cousin, Uchiha!" He warned.

"Neji?..I was-" Sasuke quickly defended raising his hands in defence. He shots a glance at me before mouthing. 'I'll get you back'

"Good luck" I teased displaying attitude and crossing my arms.

"Maybe if you kept your mouth shut in the first place Naruto. We all wouldn't be teasing each other" Ino requested fixing her ponytail.

"Ya Naruto" Shikamaru replies agreeing with her.

"Ahh…Alright alright..Ratbags!" Anko said breaking the heated argument. "Save your bitching later... Let's get into position"

We resumed our position, Ino and I took the back and Ten and Hina out front. I caught the volley ball as Anko threw it over to us.

Ino nodded at me, I peeped over at the boys, the net and the crowd of supporters.

"Come on Sakura!" I hear them say. "You go girls"

"Smash them boys! Show them whose boss" I hear the boys say. It was literally a boy's vs girl's session atmosphere. It was exciting and also very nerve racking.

Her whistle blew and immediately using my strength, I spiked the ball over the net.

Neji on the back was next to Sasuke, quickly nudged the ball over to Sasuke standing in front of him. He lobbed the ball upward setting it for Shikamaru, their entire position switching all over the court.

"Mine!" He roars jumping up into the air preparing his fist.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata quickly jumped up defending the ball from falling over. With Shikamaru spiking the ball over the net, it quickly came into contact with Ino's defensive hands, stopping it from reaching outside.

Naruto lobbed the ball over the net, saving it from hitting the ground; I quickly moved backward positioning my palms together and allowing the ball to land perfectly on my palms. I quickly passed the ball over to Hinata.

"I got it" Ten called.

"Come one Ten!" I encouraged.

Hinata prepared the ball for Tenten hitting it upward and from then onward I watched the athlete jump her fist colliding hard with the ball, then causing it to spin toward Sasuke.

His reaction was quick enough to stop it from falling out the lines.

"Nice save Teme!" Naruto cheered. Who then punched the ball over to Neji and smacked it over the net.

X x X x

It was the final 5 mins of the game and both teams were tied. I glanced at my girls, viewing them all bent over resting on their knees, a thin layer of sweat coating our faces.

The boys also puffing and glistening I scanned at Sasuke perceiving him grinning at me, and obviously seeing how much of a competition we were.

We had already rotated and I ended up back in the same position from the start. It was seriously intense, every chance we had to spike the ball the boys were always hot on our tail, defending their positions.

"Gahhh! We can do it girls." Tenten exhilarated, the back of her hand wiping away at her head.

"Tired..are.. we?" Neji teased, gasping lightly between his words.

"I am not!" Ten complained holding her fist at him. "Only a weaklings like YOU would be tired" she retorted, a smile touching her lips.

His iris lit up and he crossed his arms. "Ha, the weakling has lot to say" he replied.

"GAH! What chu say?" Tenten stormed over to the net, Hinata grabbing her by the arm. "Calm down honey, he's trying to piss you off" she shyly said, knowing how modest her cousin was.

"Let's kick their ass" I called, supporting Ten all the way. I don't know and I'm not sure either, but I could sense a lot of rivalry between the two not at all in a bad way, in a way that they both knew well enough. It was almost like they were an old married couple. They both suited each other.

Readying myself, I scanned at the Hyuuga heiress her eyes lightly fading and her body producing a lot of sweat. I gave her a thumb up checking to see if she was okay and with that, she flashed a brilliant grin.

Glowering at the boys once again, I rapidly pounded the ball over the mesh. The girls and I shifted our footing closer to each other and prepared for the boys to spike. I squinted up and see Sasuke flying up at the ball and spiking it toward Hinata.

Being the closest to Hinata, I quickly rushed to her side and proudly watched as she bumped the ball over the net. Smiling at her with content, I noticed that she had lost her footing causing her to topple over and head toward the metal pole that held up the net.

"Ahh" she cried.

"Hinata…Watch out" I hear Naruto call.

Instinctively, I swiftly scrammed to her side defending her head from hitting the pole. My left wrist acting as a cushion for her cranium, I grabbed a hold of my best friend and held her tight as we slipped down to our feet, my back pinned against the pole. A pained expression fell over my features as I felt the weight and pain strike up my arm.

"Sakura!" Ino called, she ran over to me, Ten behind.

"I'm okay," I managed Hinata laid inactive on my body. I glanced down at her touching her forehead, her cheeks were flustered and her breathing was harsh. Hinata wasn't the athletic type she was more artistic and reading; which suited her best.

"Hinata" I called her eyes lightly fluttered up at me.

"S-Sakura?...I'm so sorry" she said, exhaustion taking over her. She struggled to get up her lips chapped, she was seriously dehydrated.

"No..don't be. You need to rest." I softly said to her, I glanced around. Sasuke fled to my side, reading my mind and had passed over a freshly unsealed water bottle. "Thanks"

"Hinata, drink this" Her arms reached up clutching the bottle and within seconds she swallowed the liquid forming moisture on her lips again. "You did great!"

"Hinata! Are you okay?" Naruto asked crawling beside her; he touched her arm showing comfort.

"Hinata!" Neji shouted, bolting to the scene and accidentally knocking Naruto aside. "ahhhh"

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" Neji asked, helping her off me.

"Neji..I'm just tired" she replied, leaning her weight on him. Naruto quickly picked her up, his arms behind her back and under her knees. Neji worried, glanced over at me. "Sakura, thank you I hope you are okay" he said. "And you don't get all romantic with her now Naruto." He warned, allowing his friend to carry his relative.

"andddd…the boys are the winners" Anko summed, jumping down from the umpire seats. "How is she? She okay?" she asked with questioning eyes. "Take her to the sick bay Naruto. Everyone is dismissed"

"She's dehydrated." I spoke, Ino and Tenten helping me up to my feet. "She'll be okay, just needs rest."

Eventually the class had packed up and left murmuring amongst them, guilty and worried for Hinata's condition.

"We'll take her to the rest bay now" Neji said, moving toward the doors. "I'll go and keep an eye on her" Tenten called, slipping out from under me.

"Okay, we'll meet up later Ten" Ino replied. "Text me the updates okay, I'll look out for Sakura"

"Ino" I said, sighing lightly and shuffling to my own feet. "I'm fine you should go with the others and make sure she's okay."

"Sakura... is that okay? You don't mind do you?" Ino asked, regretfully asking to leave.

"Hun, it's okay. I'll meet up with you guys soon. I just need to sit down for a moment. I'm pretty stuffed and besides I can pick on Sasuke," I joked, giggled under my breath. "Oh Shikamaru, you should go too. You're the only one who can beat Naruto up if he tries to do anything perverted."

Shikamaru sighed he scratched his head and nodded. "Yeah you're probably right, come on Ino"

Ino pulled me into a deep hug, my physical state dying under her grasp. She released me eventually and dashed off out the doors with Shikamaru.

I withdrew myself over to the bleachers next to the first aid kit and Sasuke following behind me.

"You know, next class is going to begin" I said, taking a seat. "You should go"

"Yeah, I know" he replied, running his hands through his hair. "I don't feel like it"

"Well what are you going to do?" I asked, without looking at him. I searched through the kit pulling out the bandage and fastening pin.

"Hn" he shrugged, I could feel his eyes on me watching my every move. He sat next to me grabbing the bandage as I failed to wrap it around my wrist.

"But I was doing so well" I whined.

"Yeah, you couldn't even bandage a dog if you had to" he mocked. He gently took my hand and placed it into his. His eyes filled with confusion or so it may seem.

"Hey!" I snapped. My wrist began to scorch and sting I touched the discomfort only then to gasp in agony. "Ah!"

His eyes made connection with mine, his eye brows fused and his expression angered. He quickly scrutinized at my wrist suddenly realisation hitting him in the face.

"You've hurt yourself from the fall." He said, calculating the problem before me.

"Well duhh, that's why I am here getting this bandaged up" I replied, taking back my arm.

His hands held onto mine, tightly stopping me from the force. "You are so stubborn" Sasuke began to bandage my wrist; I wanted to yell at him or hit him in the head. "Ugh….am not!" I defended, stubbornly closing my eyes.

He carefully bandaging my wrist and I stared back at him, observed him naturally and tried to understand why he is so… different. We get along normally, always small talk. I guess now seeing him on his own being genuinely normal. It was soothing.

"Hey Sasuke" I asked, breaking the silence he only Hn'd like he always does.

"Stop Hn-ing all the time geez it's annoying" I began, letting my temper get the best of me.

He flashed a brilliant smirk, showing little teeth before replying to me. "Yes Sakura" he glanced up at me then back at his work nearing completion.

I swallowed hard; I'm used to people calling me by my name however hearing him say it sent chills to my body. I beamed up at him and watched him effortlessly pin the clip in place.

"Wow you are really good at this." I thought, taking my arm back and rubbing the bandage softly. "But thank you"

"Anytime." He replied, getting up and offering a hand. "Let's catch up with the others"

Taking his hand with my right arm, he lightly lifted me to my feet and smirked down at me. I glanced away from his senses and grinned to myself. 'Geez didn't think he was nice at all"

* * *

A/N: Sooo what are your thoughts? Is it good? Please review? I really want to hear your thoughts. I know it may seem a bit boring, BUT I have a lot of goood chappies coming out on this one! Thank you so much for the reviews :) means a lot to ME. and you silent readers as well ! Thanks :P


	3. Family

A/N: Wow thank you for all the reviews! They do mean a lot to me! It seems like I am heading down the right way with this story! So I'm thinking of updating every week, I know it may seem long.. However if for some reason it eel its soo long for the wait….I'll upload another chapter! Soo do stay tuned! So Sasuke…was nice to her and all huh? What are your thoughts?

Back to story talk….I don't own Naruto!

* * *

The final bell went off for the day, I sat up out of my seat and stretched, my arms extending into the air.

"Gahhh!" I exhaled.

Hinata come up next me smiling brightly and her eyes glistening innocently.

"I'm glad you're okay Hinata" I beamed up at her. "Are you sure you can work tonight?"

"Yeah I'll be okay Sakura" she replied brushing aside her hair.

"Okay, just let me know if you're not feeling well" I whispered linking arms with her.

Walking down the hallways toward the school exit doors; Ino stood alone, her arms waving toward us and at the foot of her feet; a purple helmet sat.

"Ugh took you guys long enough" she whined, picking up her helmet. "Had Sasuke and his group of fan girls knock me over... Geez I swear one day I will take them all out"

"Oh yeah I'm with you on that one" I decided, glancing at the fan base. Their eyes watching Sasuke move over to the car park. His eyes scanned up at me and grinned before disappearing.

"I'll see you guys later tonight okay." Hinata stated, walking toward a black skyline.

Neji seated in the driver's seat, his horn beeping off to signal her. "I'm coming" she complained, giving me a tight hug and Ino also.

"See you tonight babe" Ino called, embracing the slender female.

"Awww bye!" I called walking toward the car park, Ino following behind.

Sighing lightly I strapped my bag tightly and sat on my white moped. Ino jumped onto her purple one next to me our motorbikes of similar style.

"Hey" Tenten called, coming next my left onto her black moped.

"Hey" Ino and I said.

"In my last class all I did was sleep" I said, yawning lightly.

"All you do is Sleep Sakura" Ino complimented. "I don't get it, you don't have to try and yet you still pass all your exams with flying colours and your ranked as number 1 in the school"

"Meh, must be a Haruno thing? My parents were straight - A students, my brother however... I don't understand him at all" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah there is you your mom, dad and then there is you're brother? I... I don't see where he fits in your family?" She said, giggling at me.

"You're right… he's from another planet." I laughed.

"I guess so, I mean don't get me wrong… you're brother loves art… way too much" Tenten said, starting up her engine.

"So what cha' you doing before work?" Ino questioned, stuffing her gear away and sliding on her helmet.

"Well it's 3:15... I'm going home to see if my brother is home? I hardly see him anymore and maybe get some sleep before work" I said, pulling on my helmet and twisting the key in the ignition.

A small roar came to life as my motorbike came to life. Getting around to school on most days, I'll take my brothers moped and most occasions we'll take Hinata's or Ino's car.

"How about you babe?" I said, reversing slowly out.

"Girl's I'm heading out, I have weapon training tonight with my dad!" Tenten squealed, driving off slowly.

"See you tomorrow Ten" I called.

"Yeah, I'll message you girls" she replied, waving gently.

"Anyways, my mum needs help around the flower shop, so I'll be there until we start" Ino replied looking over to me. "She wants to show me how to properly pant a Rose, last time didn't go so well."

"Ah," I said tightening the strap under my neck.

"Yeah, I'll see you there then 4:30?" She said.

"Yeah see you there..Be safe" Just as I called, she winked at me and zoomed out of the school zone taking one direction. I shook my head and began to drive away leaving the car park.

The wind was soft and gentle; I pulled down the glass screen over my eyes and watched as my hair fluttered under the breeze.

Reaching 40 mph, I drove pass several Konoha High students and waved at a few people I knew. I felt so at ease, relaxed and calm. The afternoon sun was warm on my arms and legs, it felt good and get out and be free.

Leaving behind the school scene; I drove through the main roads, avoiding traffic wear it was necessary. Looking down at my speed, I then reached 60. Knowing that this moped couldn't go any higher, I flicked on the cruise control and relaxed my injured hand only using on hand to steady me.

I drove onward on a straight road for about 10mintues. Coming up to a set of lights, I flicked off the cruise control and began to pull at the brakes. Slowing down and watching the speedometer drop within seconds; I smoothly pulling up to the doubled white lines and halting before then. Placing my left foot on the ground steadying my stance and I waited patiently.

A roaring engine pulled up next to me, the ground vibrating to its extreme engine sound. A black Xr-8 with blue under lights rolled effortlessly next to me. Observing over at the nice vehicle, I couldn't help but notice how well maintained and shiny it was.

The driver flicked a glance at me and slowly winded down the tinted windows. Before my eyes, a flash of red hair was seen as a female sat in the passenger's seat.

"Awww!" I heard her pout, the back of her head facing me and her arms tangling around the driver.

In a moment she sat back closing her eyes and faint smile on her lips.

Feeling a pair of eyes fall on me, I checked out the drive my eyes tightening and glaring slightly.

"Sasuke" I said confused and surprised.

"Sakura?" he said questioned and astonished.

Glancing back to the girl in his seat, I rolled my eyes and shot onward, the lights flicking to green and I drove forward. 'Tsk. How annoying, seeing him around. Filthy rich kid' I muttered turning down a different road I heard his car shot down a different direction his engine sounding further away than closer.

"Geez, that weirdo" I mumbled and pulled up to my house. Turning off the vehicle I noticed the front door open and renovating sounds.

Placing down my helmet, I shot over to the door and walked inside. "Hello?" I called, dropping my bag to the ground. "Anyone home?"

"Hey!" I hear. "Hey squirt" I hear again his voice deep and familiar.

"Deidara!" I called running over to him and tackling him into a deep hug

"Wow! What's up little sis?" He said patting my head and embracing me back.

"You know I hardly see you anymore!" I said, bashing at his head. "Don't leave me alone!" I growled then snuggled him again.

"Ow! Ah you don't have to hit me Sakura!" He whined rubbing his head.

"Yeah well that's what you get for leaving me home alone!" I pushed crossing my arms. "Anyways, what are you fixing this time? I asked, noticing his body in dust and tools in his pockets.

"Ah... I'm fixing the ceiling" he said, motioning me to follow.

I strolled over to the living room and noticed it was a huge mess, the ceiling exposed and large white cardboard strips on the ground.

" . ." I began, choosing my words and watching up at him for an explanation.

"What? I told you I'm fixing the ceiling" he said, rubbing his arms embarrassed.

"Fixing?" I said, hitting him in the arm. "More like demolishing the living room!" I shouted at him.

"Hey hey" he complained, trying to fend me off.

"Brother! When mom finds out about this..." I said, walking out of the room and making my way up the stairs, my tone sounding serious.

"No no no no! Don't tell mother!" He requested pleading with me. "I'll fix it okay... Don't tell mom" he asked flashing his puppy eyes.

"You know it doesn't work on me right?" I said pausing half way. "Please for big brother"

"NOPE" I teased and laughed at his face.

"Anyways have you heard from mom yet or dad?" I asked, worried on their whereabouts and ignoring his failed attempt at puppy dog eyes.

"Mom called me this morning; they have to stay longer in Amegakure. There's a lot of poverty in the area, she didn't say much but I told them you miss them" he said holding onto his chin. "They won't be home for another two weeks" he concluded and glanced up at me.

"Oh... That's okay I guess. As long as they are safe that's all that matters" I said, sadly looking down at my feet.

My parents are specialised doctors; they tend to people who have rare illnesses. Mother is a nurse and father is a well-knowing surgeon. They travel the world together to fulfil their dreams and since me and Deidara are capable of looking after ourselves. We wanted them to go out and achieve what they want.

"Sakura" he said.

"I'm fine big brother, as long as we have each other" I said reassuringly.

"Mom says she loves you very much and it won't be long until she gets to spend time with us" he said smiling up at me and lightly patting my back.

"Thanks" with a smile, I ran up to my room. "I have work tonight big bro, could you drop me off?"

"What time?" I hear him yell from down stairs, his footsteps pacing in between the rooms.

"I want to be there by four thirty pm?" I called getting out of my uniform and turning on the shower taps.

"Yeah that's fine" his voice fainting and after a loud bang of what it sounds like... The kitchen ceiling falling. I shook off the thought and jumped into the hot steamy water.

"Owww" I hear my brother moan. "I'm okay" he called.

Giggling at his clumsiness, I let the water run through my hair and body letting my mind drift off.

Sasuke has a girlfriend? That girl with red hair? She's gorgeous an all. It's just I'm sure he hasn't said anything to Naruto and the rest or has he? Maybe I'll message Naruto he'll tell me.

Curious as to find out what she was to him; after showering for 10 minutes, I got out of the shower placed on my blue bathrobe and I pulled out my Samsung S4. Tapping through my phone, I searched for Naruto and send out a message.

"Hey Naru!"

"Sup! Saku-chan" his reply was so quick.

"Naruto! Cud I ask u a question!"

"Whts up Saku-chan?"

"I'm jus curious, k, but does Sasuke have a gf?"

"..."

"Jus wondaring, dats all?" I replied, picturing his face.

"Haha Saku-chan... Do u like him?"

"NOO! I don't like him at ALL"

"Sure Sakura! Lol"

"Gaah geez! Hnstly, I dnt. I saw a girl in his car on da way home. Red hair?"

"Ohh her?.." He types. "Dats one of Teme's neighbours, hr family and his family are close business partners..."

I sat down on my bed and looked out the window. 'Haha of course... Filthy rich kids'

"Ah I see, so dey're close frnds" I replied.

"I guess so, Teme doesn't talk about hr much, she makes out dat she's d8ing him and he h8's it"

"Haha I see, I just wntd to ask u dats all, wht r u doing?" I typed, smiling to his messages.

"Meh, ramen shop, I have to go... Text u after Saku-chan"

"K bye" I replied, threw down my cellphone and stretched out on my bed. I glanced at my bedside clock and noticed it was already 4:00pm.

Better get ready for work now then...

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I wanted you all to see Sakura's home life as well. So yeah tell me your thoughts okay! Thank you for reading, please review to get more chapters! Thank you guys and gals. I know its short, but the bigger and awesomer chapters are coming out soon. :)

Sasuke and red haired girl in his car! UGHHH what is she to him?


	4. Maid Outfit

A/N: thanks for the reviews! Means a lot to me! Thank you so muchhh!

Storrry talk… please mind the grammar issues! please review!

* * *

"One large chocolate caramel cupcake coming up" a light voice asked.

Her fingers immediately went working against the touch screen register.

Beep beep beep... Ting

She pulls a blissful smile, clears her throat and began. "That will be four dollars please"

Beep beep beep... Tingg...

"Thank you! Have a nice evening" she ended. Her red orbs pausing and widening at the time. 4:25pm. 'Yay!' She thought . '25mins left'. Kurenai lightly closed the till and resumed her duties.

"Tsunade sama!" A loud voice called from the back area.

x

"Tsunade-sama!" I called sighing heavily. "Of all outfits... This!" I complained, raising my arms in annoyance. I peered down at the black and white maid cosplay outfit I was wearing, frills, lace and mini skirt!...ughhh! "Why? Why me?"

I glowered over to Ino, watching her twirl around in her purple maid outfit, proud of the mirror image staring back at her.

It was 4:26pm and we were at our part time job. Ino and I were in the employee area preparing ourselves for our shift.

"It suits you Saku-chan" Ino called over her shoulders trying to adjust the bow on her lower back. "Fix me up will yah."

I made my way over to her, being the best friend I am and began fixing the neat bow for her. My eyebrows grew in frustration.

"I don't understand though? Why...a maid outfit?" I complained once again to Ino, she spins around facing me then fixing my collar.

"We'll, duhh... Tsunade knows Tuesday nights is our most profitable evening! So to bring more customers... We dress the staff in cute outfits to make them come back!" She replies, sounding correct on that topic."Apparently, the cosplay outfits will be permanent" she continues.

"Tskkk" I replied between my clenched teeth.

Since I was employed, Tsunade tried an experiment on me and Ino... cosplay! Realising how much of a jump in sales we had created, she came up with the cosplay idea every Tuesday! and makes everything cheap. It's obviously maximised her profits and since then... She won't let me go or accept our resignation letters.

"She's right Sakura" replied a mature feminine voice; I peered over my shoulder at the door to see our boss. She was dressed in her business suit; her assistant next to her holding onto a clipboard. Shizune-chan.

"Aw, Sakura ! Ino ! You both look adorable!" Shizune commented her cheeks lightly blushing.

Tsunade makes her way over to the employee lockers and unbuttons the first two of her shirt. A sign of relief escapes her lips and her protruding breasts were released instantly, her lightly coloured bra exposed.

I looked away, blushing at her gorgeousness and also embarrassed watching her strip from her clothes. Ino tapped me lightly on the hand, we both looked at each stuffing giggles in between our glances.

"Ah, grow up you two. We're all women in here!" Tsunade complained a faint smell of liquor filling the air and in a moment, we... I and Ino knew she had been drinking.

"Lady Tsunade's… Had a little bit of misfortune" Shizune begins embarrassed to announce the problem. Tsunade glares at her instantly making her sink deeper and causing her to move out the door slowly. "Hehe...aw!"

"Exactly what Ino said, I need you two to make me some money!" Tsunade's attitude changing into an exciting aroma. "I want you two to bring it home" she said, punching the air and slowly missing her footing.

"Gah Lady Tsunade" Shizune complained, lifting the women to her feet and holding onto her arms.

"T-Tsunade sama" Ino began "...perhaps tonight isn't a good night for you to work?" Ino calmly asked, her eyes darting at me for an answer.

Tsunade owns the store; she also runs shifts at certain times. Tonight she was the manager on duty and Shizune closely following behind as her personal assistant and assistant for the store.

"Ah...ah yeah? Maybe you should go home, Ino can lock up?.. Oww! I mean... Ino and I can lock up?" I instructively said, watching Ino's face and knowing If I had said anything otherwise she would have elbowed me… again.

Tsunade takes a hold of our shoulders and pulls us into a deep hug. My face went flying flat into her chest, feeling her cushions and a stronger smell of liquor on her chest...Yep she's drunk.

"My perfect angels… I know I can always rely on you two. Seeing you both here," she says, placing her hands onto our heads and forcing us into her chest, holding us in a tight grasp. 'Why? Why me?' I complained deep in my thoughts. "...tonight makes me so happy. My money makers! Get out there and bring me some money! I don't care how much! You sell those cupcakes and pack those meals as fast as you can."

She then releases her grip and pushes us off her, Ino and I yelping at the sudden movement and forcing us to hit into each other then hit the ground. She slides on her shirt, and throws on her jacket. An overwhelming moment of soberness came across her.

"Kick ass, see yah! Ha ha" She punches the wall in excitement, denting the wall and walks out of the room. Shizune follows closely behind; her voice becoming faint.

"Nya, lady Tsunade.. Try not to hit things..."

"Kyaa! Tsunade sama!" I growled "That women!" Fixing my hair and disapproving the outfit. I folded my arms grunting under my tone.

"Boy! Your Aunt Tsunade has a strong grip" Ino replied, brushing out her skirt and fixing her blouse.

"Phh, she's not going to let me out of this" I said, looking over to the huge wall mirror next to Ino and peered at my form. I must admit I do look kinda' cute. I had pulled my hair up into a tight ponytail just like Ino's and placed on the cute little headband. "I guess we better start!" Ino takes my hands and begins spinning me around.

"Oh lighten up Sakura! And enjoy it" My stomach beginning to swarm with butterflies, excitement building up which makes me smile. I looked pass Ino, my vision blurring and realised we were spinning to fast.

"Yes! Much better Sakura, let's have a great night" she calls slowing down her pace and pulls me into a tight hug. My head rushing in momentum from the sudden halt.

"Aw! Okay fine" I replied, catching my feet before tipping over.

x

"Hey, how can I help you" I asked, customers swooping into the mini café-store, the doorbell going off every min.

"Can I help you Madam" I continued, my full attention on her. Her pretty amber orbs kept darting across the menu panels over and over, still indecisive.

"Ahh..." An unsure response was heard.

"Konan!" A male voice called from behind, she turned her head and motioned her hand toward him.

"Nagato" she called. He gently brushed past several customers, excusing himself politely and kindly smiled at me.

I began going over the menu, explaining to her the difference in product, offering price difference and all.

The girl beamed up at him and nodded at all the things I had suggested, after consulting with him, She made her mind up and began picking out her meal.

I summed the order, kindly took her money and just as I gave back her change; Ino had the meal all bagged up, clear with a blissful smile next to me. She repeated the order and gave the couple some napkins.

"Thank you come again" I hear her say. Both customers stared at us with bewilderment, surprised to see how quickly and fast we were. "T-thank you" the boy says grabbing the meal.

We rocked it, we were so quick and fast dealing with customer after customer. We also received a lot of recognition and cute boys smirking at us, even wanting photos too.

Eventually the huge line that went out the door soon dispersed leaving a dining room filled with people. Despite the maid outfit I really did enjoy working in the store. Doing the best I can at my job and always making people happy.

After the short dinner rush, Ino and I began reorganising the shelves and stocked up on extra baggage. The cook called out to us, asking if everything was okay. And with a brief nod, I replied to him. "Yes! Old man! We're doing great out here!" I peered up at the clock, reading 5:40pm.

"Yo, Sakura" Ino calls coming to wipe down the bench next to me. I carried on with my job, raising an eyebrow.

"I noticed something different at school today?" She says.

"Like what?" I glanced at the coffee machine, wiping down the pipes and under the machine.

"Like.. You and Sasuke?"

"Pftttt!" I puffed my cheeks and snorted. "Like what?" I repeated, finally looking at her slightly annoyed.

"Well at lunch today, he kept looking at you... Like he wanted to say something to you" she said, smiling to herself.

"Yah, I did kick his butt at the "hn-ing" game of his." I said losing interest in her conversation.

"Oi forehead! You better be listening" she warned.

"Or what?" I teased, holding out the spray bottle and pointing it to her.

She laughs lightly, grabbing the spray hose near the sink.

" What I do have are a very particular set of skills; skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you..." she begins retracing Liam Neesons lines from Taken. (It's a great movie guys!) "If you don't put the spray bottle down, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will..."

I laughed at her silliness and placed the spray bottle down signalling in defeat. She too laughing at how good she was.

"I don't talk to Sasuke that much anyways. He's... He's so weird!" I stated, facing Ino my hands gripping behind me on the countertop. "I mean don't get me wrong... He's attractive." Admitting it.

"So you like him?" She shots at me, cutting me off and dropping the spray hose. "Ohh la la"

"Huh? What?" I asked surprised and disagreeing with her statements.

"You know what I mean? Actual Like?" She asked, placing her face into her palms.

'I don't even like that pervert at all' I told myself.

I changed the subject immediately, knowing where it was going to lead, she'll keep teasing me thinking; I like Sasuke and then try to hook me up with him. Come on! I'm 16..I'm happy being single.

"How about you Ino?" I teased. "H-hey..hey S-shikamaru!" I said, mimicking her words from lunch and giggling to myself.

Her face grew a deep pink shade then threw a nearby cloth at me. "Shut up Forehead... I wasn't like that at all"

"Sure you weren't!" I pushed, preparing my voice again. "oh.. H-hhey shikarmaruuuu" I teased her again. Oh I love her.

"Shut up Sakura" she whined, shaking her head to get rid of the memory.

"So do you like him?" I asked, turning the tables around.

"Ah...well?.. Maybe.." she stuttered.

I began laughing louder at her lies. 'She obviously likes him'

"Okay okay" she said, admitting it and turning a deep red shade. "I like Shikamaru..you already know it... It's been years now since I've realised it." She starts jumping like a cute little fan girl, pulling me into her jumping stance. I couldn't help but smile for my best friend. "Do you think I should tell him" she asked, pausing in her shoes.

Reminding me.. "How was the walk with Shikamaru to the sick bay" I asked.

"Honestly we didn't talk at all, I just kept eyeing him several times and that was it. It wasn't anything interesting. Sadly" she said, "what about you?"

"Nothing" I said, avoiding the situation I had with Sasuke in gym. I mean it wasn't anything special. "He say my name and that was it?" I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"I think he likes you Sakura" Ino said, smiling.

"Meh!" I replied. Thinking of a great idea on when to confess; I looked at her and smiled happily "Friday! Movie night... Invite the boys!"

Her eyes lit up and once again she began giggling like a fan girl. "Okay!" She exclaimed agreeing with me. "You get WAY too excited easily Ino."

"Enough about me Sakura... What about you? I mean come on... There's got to be someone you like? Not Sasuke?" She asked, holding my shoulders. She was pretty serious.

It's obvious that girls my age should be getting boyfriends and talking nonstop about everything! Ahhh... But me? I'm enjoying myself the way I am. It would be interesting to get a boyfriend. I suppose.

"We'll let's start off with what you like about Sasuke?" She asked.

"Like ?" I questioned. What was Sasuke to me? "Hmmm...Like? What do I like about Sasuke? Let's see.." I started pointing out all the things I did like about him... 'Oh wait there's nothing'

"Well for starters, he thinks he's like the coolest guy in the school.. He acts like he knows everything, answers and all.." I said in my sarcastic tone, realising that I didn't like him. "He's so competitive in class and tries to kick my ass at Math."

"Sakura" Ino calls.

"Yeah! And how he rejects all this fan girls in such a disrespectful way! I mean come on... At least be kind about a confession." I continued.

"Sakura…" She called again.

"Oh and how he wears his hair style, it's like a chickens butt" I sniggered looking at Ino, her eyes flickering back and forth between me and someone behind me. Her smile was fake and her eyes wide in horror. Oh crap.

"He's standing behind me right?" I said all confidence out the window; She nods once, leaving me behind alone.

Crap!

* * *

A/N: Ouch! Sakura why did you say meany things! Haha that attitude of hers sheesh! Hey guys, if you want me to review any of your stories let me know. I don't mind at all. Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thank you for your time! Excuse the grammar please!


	5. Chicken Butt Hair

A/N: I don't own Naruto ! I wish I did

ANYWAAAAYYYYYYS – I'll save my notes at the end of each chapter! Wow!

REVIEWWWWWWWWW! You! Yes YOUUUU! *pokes* tehe!

* * *

I twisted around watched up and met with onyx eyes. His skin was flawless and eyes matching the shade of his hair. His lips pressed into a fine smirk and before I knew it, he started chuckling at me.

Crap crap!

'Ahhh' I didn't hear the bell door go off. I guess I really did think hard about him.

"..W-What's so funny" I asked, turning to force my embarrassment aside, my ears heating up in the process and my cheeks lightly pink. 'Oh geez, how embarrassing. He would've heard everything I said about him, not that it's a secret or what.'

Crossing my arms in annoyance, he pulls out his blue IPhone pointed it into my direction and with a quick 'snap' of his camera button. He takes a photo of me.

"Sasuke!" Realizing what he had done my arms quickly reacted on its own, outstretched over the counter. I forced myself reaching for the cell phone but had failed to grab the object. "Gahh! Sasuke!" Sasuke sniggered again triumphing at his victory. He shone his screen at me in the distance, my photogenic being situated perfectly in his screen, my face however cute, blushing and annoyed

"Ugh seriously!" I shrieked.

"No you don't" he says looking over his pictures again and smirking.

"Geez Sasuke! Give me that Phone," I warned him my temper getting the best of me.

"Wait let me think about it... Hn" he replies, calmly forcing the item back into his pocket and taking another step back.

"You are so stubborn, is this how you treat your customers?" He teased smirking at me.

A harsh sign escaped my lips and before I knew it, I had stood up right, trying not to ruin my image in front of the seated customers. In my polite voice, I then straightened my dress.

"...Master, can you please remove that photo of me?" I said, literally spitting venom at him.

If anything Sasuke would be the only one to pick up how threatening I was between my words. I sharply glared at him, my cheeks swelling with heat and my hands clenching into a firm grip.

He looks at me again with boring eyes and laughs even louder. My head dropped hitting the counter bench from his reaction. "Ahh why me? why are you teasing me Sasuke,"

"Well for saying those meanie things... Do I really have hair like that?" He began patting his hair. "Shh, she is just jealous about you... Hairy"

"Hairy?" I questioned.

My jaw dropped in an instant "He's... He's talking to his hair" my index finger pointing at him as my features displayed bewilderment.

Sasuke moved further away from me, calming his.. Hair. Even further he would be out the door. "Don't listen to the evil lady." A smile tugged at his lips. "Bad lady I know."

'Baka!' Noticing how innocent he was acting, I felt a little guilty for being judgemental and not knowing him well enough.

"Ahhh, hey Sasuke about before..." I began, hesitating a little. "..I am sor,"

"Relax Sakura, Sasuke's just picking on you" I noticed Shikamaru coming out beside him. I mouthed 'thanks' to him and noticed nearby customers preparing to leave completing their meal.

"Have a great evening Master and Mistress. Thank you." my customer service kicking in and a sparkle from my eyes beaming at them.

"Thank you for your kind service Maid-sama" the young couple replied.

I glanced over to Sasuke who was smirking softly again at me. His eyes widen a little stunned I would assume and glistening over at me.

His phone began to ring and in a brief instant and he was out of his little anime self, pulling out his cellphone he read over the name and his eyes harden slightly.

I looked behind me to find Ino and I couldn't see her anywhere. "Hold on Shikamaru... Let me just call someone to serve you." I beamed at him, his eyebrows rising curiously.

"Ino get out here! You have a visitor." I called and then I hear an angry tone calling from the kitchen, Ino's voice getting louder as she made her way to the front counter.

"Gah Sakura! I wanted to give you some alone time with Sasu..." She paused for a moment, seeing her crush up ahead. Her eyes flicked to me and emphasised slightly.

"Could you serve this customer please, Choji needs my help." I winked at her and left the Lobby to her. As I briefly passed the women, I gave her a quick nudge and she went flying into the counter.

"Oh.. Hi Shikamaru" I hear her say, politely in her innocent voice. "What could I get you... master?"

I walked over to the kitchen area eavesdropping on her conversation.

It was dead silent. 'ah come on pig! Talk to him'

After a minute of silence, her lips parted and began to talk, only then having him speak at the same time.

Awkward moment.

Hearing my best friend laugh with him she started having a casual chat.

"Coffee please" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Coming right up... um…so what are you are plans for the evening?" she asked, with confidence.

"Well... sleep, but Sasuke wanted to catch up and decided to check out this Cafe." he replies, bored Sasuke next to him talking on his cell phone.

"Oh... the food is really good. You should try the bbq burger it's... tasty." she suggested, smiling up at him.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." he replies, his slender fingers taking a hold of the hot cup of coffee. "I didn't know you and Sakura worked here?" His eyes gazing over her form before taking a sip of his beverage. "Are you girls keeping it a secret or something?" He continues, asking for answers.

"I guess so" she replies, a faint blush crossing her cheeks. "You've caught me in a moment where... I'm dressed as a maid… and if pictures leak of me like this. Then I guess my high school life is over" she whined sounding polite about it.

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt you Ino" he says, softly at her. He places the change on the counter and the two of them engage in light conversation.

My heart lighting up in excitement; I'll find out more from her later on.

Without even noticing, Hinata was beside me kneeling all the time.

"Hey" she calls, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, I'm listening to Ino and Shikamaru talk" I say over to Hinata before grabbing a bag of trash. "I told her to Invite Shikamaru this Friday... She's so cute giggling to his jokes"

She nods at me, agreeing. "What are you wearing?" She questioned. "D-Do I have one waiting for me as well?"

"Maid outfit and yes in the locker room." I said, making my way over to the staff room, her following behind.

"Oh damn"

I looked back at Ino, pleased at how casual she was with Shikamaru. The two of them suited each other and without noticed, I watched Sasuke walked out the store his hand covering his face as he held onto his phone, he threw on his black jacket and stormed pass the store.

I dragged the bag of trash out the back door, the cook asking if I was okay and nodding at him.

"I can handle it, thanks!" I said, proudly tossing the bag over my shoulders, my wrist still hurt from the day but that didn't matter anymore.

After discarding the bag out back in the bin, I took a moment to reflect on how Sasuke acted so casual with me. Sighing softly, I looked out into the alleyway and momentarily the wind catching a few voices.

"Sasuke-Kun?" I hear. A women lightly punched another person's shoulders.

'Sasuke? What's he doing here?' A faint light was opposite from them; his back was up against the wall. Her long cascading red hair and black rims could be seen in the dark, he had his hands on either side of her hips. 'She was in Sasuke's car earlier.' I said to myself, sighing.

"Did you hear that?" Her angelic voice said, she clings onto him and her orbs sweeped the area.

"Karin, now's not the time?" he sharply said, he shoved up his black jacket sleeves.

She whimpers. "I want us.. to get together" her fingers lightly brushed through his hair.

I hid behind the dumpster, holding my mouth knowing I will speak without second thought on this current situation. Sometimes I blame Tsunade for my bad attitude. I was just curious, about it.

What is she to him? My eye brows fused together, after seeing what he was like today.. Is he just toying with me?

"No.." He replies lightly trying to push her off him. "We're not a couple Karin."

Her face inches closer to him their lips just centimetres from apart. Refusing to listen to him, she goes ahead and tries to kiss him.

"Karin" He muttered. "Sasuke" she softly says, her eyes lightly closing.

"Oh geez, will you guys get a room?" Gah, seriously my inner self had to ruin their moment. I called; cutting into the scene and seeing them both stare back at me, stunned.

"Seriously of all places…here." I released a small sign, getting annoyed at looking at them. Deep down annoyed to be spotting him out here with her.

"Excuse me missy" this Karin calls. "Mind your own business!" She demands, getting off Sasuke. "Just go back to your..." her eyes flicking up and down at me."Haha.. Back to your pathetic job..."

Her eyes rolled around to Sasuke. "You look like trash anyways" she said, grabbing a hold of his arm.

I hate it when people give me attitude. But when you're challenging up against a dumb fuck head then you pretty much have no choice but to outwit her. Her threats not bothering me at all, I smirked at her.

"It's so obvious that Sasuke does not want to be with you," I stated, using my hands to direct her attention. It's not my fault, I happen to stumble into their conversation and hear him reject her.

"You're just another fan girl he will obviously! Reject! Sasuke this and Sasuke that! Grow up and be a Women!" I growled, Sasuke chuckling at my impersonations of her.

"Oh what do you know pinky?" She fought, stepping closer to me. "Hm"

"Well I know for a fact Sasuke is my friend, and that expression on his face means... Get out of my life, leave me alone annnd I don't like you" I replied satisfied and knowing, I was correct.

"But..." She starts, but, I carried on cutting her off.

"Oh the truth is so harsh, hear is some advice...Build a bridge and get over it."

"What? You don't even know him? You haven't kissed him so you don't even know what his expressions are like" she moaned, fighting for her right. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Hn" he replied "Not at all"

"Sasuke!?" She retorted. "Nooooo, Sasuke!... Weaaaahhh" And that was it... She went bolting down the alleyway toward the lit streets, fake crying to the world.

Seriously, whoever calls me trash becomes trash and well I threw the trash out. I shook my head at how stubborn she was.

"Ha, next time try and be polite when you reject people Sakura" he teased, retracing the words I said to him earlier.

I glanced at him with boring eyes, he walked over to me. "A thank you would be nice, but using my own words against me. Boy you are asking for it!" I warned, turning to face him. "You really do attract all sorts of women… that one was just plain weird"

It was then that when the back door light had hit his face, I noticed how exquisite his eyes were closer, his dark hair framing his face and awe-inspiring physique. The white marble contours of his chest hinted behind his white shirt. His dark pants neat and dressing shoes neat and well maintained.

I see Sasuke all the time at school and seeing him up close and personal; it felt like I didn't know him as much as I should've.

"Aa" he replies, softly to my face. His expression emotionless and his orbs staring deeply into mine; I swallowed hard and looked away.

"Damn it" I worded embarrassed for staring so long at him. I turned my body toward the back door and grabbed onto the door handle. "Don't linger down here, who knows what will happen to you Sasuke." I pulled open the door and felt the pressure of it not opening.

I glanced up, his hand forcing it shut. "Sasuke" I said, his face edged closer to my ear his breath stunning me. Jolting to the sudden movement, I moved away from his face and turned to him again.

"Geez, pull a stunt like that again. And you'll be on the ground." I growled at him, balling a fist at him.

He chuckles gently and takes holds my right cheek, the heat tearing me away from the night chill "Sakura... Thank you" releasing his grip of the door and me, folds his arms and releases a small sigh mist exiting his lips.

"I'm not a bad guy Sakura" he reminds me, rubbing his temple. "You're so stubborn"

"I am not! And I know you're not a bad guy," I retorted, feeling a headache coming along. "I know what I've said may have offended you,"

"Offended?" he questioned, smirking at me once again. "It's not that I'm offended at all, it's just... " He peers at me once again. "You were being honest all the time right?" referring to my statements earlier I had said with Ino.

I kept my stubbornness abroad and signed lightly. "Yeah of course!"

He chuckled lightly brushing back his hair, his lips displaying a fine genuine smile. "I've never met anyone who is straight forward around me before."

"Well maybe you need someone like that" I said without thought. "Hey! If you think I like you then you're wrong!" I growled at him, holding my fist up at him again.

"Relax... Beside why would you like anyone, who has chicken butt hair?" he commented, teasing me and made his way back toward the well-lit streets.

"You idiot!" I called my mind throbbing painfully.

'Gahhh he's so weird !' I told myself going through the store. My heart fluttering against my ribs and my arms filled with a slight shiver. My mind remained deep in thought with the way he kept so calm about the ex- girlfriend situation. The way he looked at me was different then how he looked at HER, it was the same feeling I had in Gym earlier today.

I went over to the hand sinks washing my hands roughly and trying to get my mind off him. I really don't get him at all.

"Sakura?" Hinata called, coming over to me. "Are you okay?" She asked, concern washing over her features.

"..Yeah" I say, smiling at her brightly before returning to my troubled thought, my head throbbing painfully. "Actually Sasuke... He's sooo annoying!" I crumbled the soap in my hand my eyes on fire.

"Wow, Sakura" Hinata called, fanning me lightly. "Hun, I think you're coming down with a fever?" Her fingers lightly touching my head, "Yep, as usual, you've overworked yourself. Why don't you head home early?"

I stumbled back into the seat next to the sink and sighed heavily. "I've been frustrated at little things, Sasuke just sets my temper off" I viewed back over to the front counter bench and noticed Ino missing and Shikamaru. "Ino?" I asked.

"Hehe... She and Shikamaru are sitting outside talking" Hinata says, pointing over to the front porch.

I smiled to myself imagining my best friend fall in love right in front of me. I felt so at peace knowing her how she would casually laugh along with Shikamaru, her hand lightly touching his shoulder. She's really good at hiding her feelings.

"Let's start closing down now Hinata" I said, pulling away from the hand sink her smile comforting. "I'll be fine…hey... How did you feel when Naruto carried you to the sick wing?" I asked, bouncing my eyebrows at her.

"Ahh! Sakura!" she softly spoke, pressing her hand against her lips. "I-I was so shy.. He was so warm and comfortable as well" she squirmed, shaking her head lightly, her hair shifting gently.

"I think you two will make a cute couple" I said, walking over to the front counter Hinata behind me still dazed.

"Thanks Sakura" she replies, we both giggling and watched our best friend fall in love right before our eyes.

* * *

A/N: Awwww! Wow thank you guys so much for the reviews! I really do appreciate your comments! Thanks alerters/followers /reviews! And especially silent readers! I've been viewing my stats and I can not believe how many people are reading this. I just wish you guys could leave some comments behind. I really want to hear your thoughts yknow :P

So Sasuke? Huh… you're a bit different from everyone else. I think from this point on.. things will get interesting huh! Ohh-la-la. Omg, you all HAPPY MOTHERS DAY! For those that don't have a mother then…. Still HAPPY MOTHERS DAY to someone you appreciate! Or maybe to someone you consider your mother? Also, reading your stories is absolutely amazing! Seriously please do continue with them. ;)

Question time: If you could swap lives with one character in Naruto for one day? Who would it be? Could be timeskip? Or before to you! Leave your comments in the Reviews!

Me: I would be Sasuke, so I can stare at my manho…I mean! No I wouldn't. I'd be Sakura of course and pick on Naruto all the time hehe! He's so cute when Sakura picks on him all the time.


	6. Feelings Expressed

A/N: Hey guys, some of you all may think that this resembles Kaichou Wa Maid Sama….. and although I may be tempted to write a story based on that anime. This story is not based on it. This idea came to be because I visited a Café that had women dressed neatly in cute little maid outfits! AND also visiting a fast food chain that had incredible speed of service. I always wondered what it would be like if Naruto characters had to work in that kind of environment… I can imagine the drama and romance blossoming. Thanks for your feedback It really makes me happy.

I don't Naruto tehe. Mind the grammar and late updates. If you guys want to add any suggestions. Please feel free I'll consider all options !.

* * *

It just hit 10pm and it was closing time. The nicely decorative store held Victorian tables, castle like seatings and velvety red carpet. Our store wasn't no ordinary Café dine in or takeaway venue it was a homely environment, filled with big heart and love. I placed all the stools on top of the tables and quickly vacuumed over the floors, my work sparkling neat and tidy.

I had already instructed for Hinata to go home early, seeing as I was still concerned about her health and today's events being too hard on the girl, she needed the night off.

I sat for another 20 minutes after my encounter with Sasuke out the back and drained down some medication to subside my headaches. Eventually all thanks to Hinata and her special remedy of Coconut Juice. I felt like a million bucks all over again.

I viewed over at Ino whom had prepared her leave; her hair was up in a neat bun which I quickly fixed and moved aside her golden fringe. She wore a cute purple dress and blue jacket over her shoulders. Always coming prepared was her thing.

"Thanks again Sakura for closing up" she said giving me a tight hug. "I can't believe I'm hanging out with him ekkk"

"No problem lover boy" I teased. "You seriously owe me one" I walked over to the front door, and took a hold of the handle. "AND you have to tell me all about it tomorrow" Pushing aside the white curtains, I quickly unlocked the front door to let her out.

Shikamaru waiting patiently against the windows, his eyes flicked up in realisation and a light smirk over his lips.

"Have fun you two!" I said wriggling my eyebrows at them, Ino blushing at my actions before stepping out into night chill.

"Forehead!" She teased walking up to Shikamaru, his built torso hid behind a black leather jacket with multiple pockets and zips and maroon leggings.

"Pig" I said, sticking my tongue as a result she too doing the same thing. "Haha, get her home safely"

With a light nod, Shikamaru smirked over at Ino and winked at me. "I plan on it."

"Have fun" I replied and waved at the two, the both of them dispersing into the night. I pulled together the drapes and locked down the windows. With a few more jobs to complete for the end of night, I emptied a few rubbish bins and emptied the register.

After 30 mins, I got out of my cosplay outfit and neatly placed on a light white sweater, blue skinny jeans and black converse shoes. Nothing too fancy but neat and casual wears. Releasing my long hair and letting it hug my body, I quickly ran my fingers through it and folded the maid outfit into the neat wardrobe.

"She owes me one" I said to myself, double checking that everything was locked and all jobs were complete.

I pulled out my cell-phone and scrolled through the list searching for my brothers' name.

Artist Freak…

Dialing...

Placing my mobile to my left ear I made my way over to the front door and pulled out the store key.

Dialing...

_"Hey..." He says._

"Hey bro, can you pick..." I began unlocking the doors and shoving closed the curtains tightly.

_"...hellllo?" his voice cracked._

"Stop mucking around...pick me up" I repeated.

_"...hello?" He asked again_.

"Deidara pick me up!" I called, getting annoyed.

_"Haha! Gotcha leave me a message!"_

"Ugh BAKAAA!" I snarled, sounding aggravated.

All the time; it was his stupid answering machine. I dialled again only having it ring out and go straight to voicemail. No matter how many times I called him, his voicemails would always set me off.

"Naruto..." I thought.

Scrolling through my phone once again I dialled Naruto's number. Seeing as he's probably the most reliable person I can count on, aside the girls and Aunt Tsunade.

_"Hello" he says._

"Hey Naruto, it's Me... I need a huge favour?" I quickly stated.

_"Uhh... Anyone there?" He says once again._

"Naruto! It's Sakura!" I replied.

_"Sorry ...what do I do now?" His voice went quiet then referred to someone next to him."Haha jokes leave a message... "Naruto said. "That's not how you're supposed to say it Naruto" Deidara said in the back ground._

_"... What Deidara? How…" laughed Naruto in the background and what sounds like the phone dropping._

Obviously another fucking fake voicemail message. "When I see you two next, I am going to punch you so hard you will shit bricks!" I notified leaving a stern message and then hung up.

I could visualise the both of them playing tricks on each other, how annoying. I finally gave up and decided to walk home instead. Other than my temper getting the best of me once again…. It was pretty clever prank they both had, not entirely good when I'm in need of help getting home.

I live 15minutes drive from home, so in walking distance that would about 30-40minute walk. I exit into the evening wintry, my tresses fluttering without effort under the moonlit sky.

"When I get my hands on those two they are soooo dead" I warned, fastening the premises and setting the alarm.

"Who?" I hear. Rotating about to the expression, my immediate reaction went into a defensive mode. My fists clenched ready to damage someone.

The voice came out from the side of the store, his back rested against the wall and his eyes narrowing down at me.

"Sasuke" I bellowed. "Geez, what are you doing here?" I protested gathering my breath.

"Eh" He requested avoiding my questions. "So who's going to die tonight?"

"My brother of course! Baka isn't picking up his phone...hey... What... What are you doing here?" I asked once again, literally yelling at him. My temper… of course rising. 'People must think I have anger issues'

"Shikamaru messaged me and told me he's taking Ino home. I came on his car. So I'm all alone." he scowled, his eyes droopy and his bottom lip dropping.

"Ehh! why don't you walk home then?" I inquired beginning to take the lead and disregarding his attitude.

"I don't know this area well enough." He said unsure.

"Aren't you the one who suggested going to our café tonight?" I asked.

"No, we were driving around the area and we both decided to stop and here I am still." He answers a faint mist exiting his lips.

"Are you telling me all night you've been outside, here?" I asked surprised.

"You ask too many questions, I'm here that's all that matters." he responses walking next to me.

"ah Idiot!" I said, grabbing my head and not forgetting the picture of myself on his cell phone. "Where do you live?"

"In a house" he replied emotionless of course.

"IDIOT! I know you do!" I growled getting annoyed at him easily.

He chuckled at me and straightened out his jacket. "It doesn't matter, let me walk you home."

"Gah, I'll be fine on my own" I said strapping my school bag closer to my back.

"Aa, you'll get raped" he teased. "But with a face like yours they will definitely,"

"A face like mine? Are you insulting me" I said holding my fist up at him, understanding now that he was picking on me. "If you have something to say… Say it to my face you IDIOT!"

"Hn, nothing" he completed flowing effortlessly next to me with a huge grin on his lips.

My eyes flew up to his side; his features were soon masked behind his raven hair. I couldn't help but feel safe and secure. Knowing Sasuke to be the strong type of a guy, I was pretty confident that he wouldn't touch me or commit any adultery. He would have tried back at the store if he was stupid enough.

"Hey that girl Karin… is she your girlfriend or should I say ex-girlfriend" I asked.

He kept calm about the question and for a moment of silence passed on he finally replied. "Her parents and mine are close business partners; we've been struck with a family proposal."

'What does he mean by family proposal' I thought, nodded to his responses. "A proposal?" I inquired. "So like business wise with you and her?"

He nods once completing the conversation and leaving me to my thoughts. Listening to him speak for himself of once was nice to hear, it's not often I get to tap into that exquisite mind of his.

For a instant, I didn't watch what I was doing and without announcement his left arm flew to my waist halting me from moving further ahead. A loud screeching vehicle passed me in time; the alarming noise woke me from my state and shook me from the roaring horn.

"Are you crazy?" He interrogated glancing down at me, his expression concerned and livid.

"Gah! I didn't see where I was going?" I said disorientation coming over me before, my heart beating behind the back of my ears. "Thanks"

"Watch your step next time" He groaned shoving his hands into his pockets. "How can you not be aware of your surroundings?" he was now annoyed at me.

"Because an idiot was walking next to me" I stated resuming my pace and crossing my arms.

"You were looking at me all the time.." He specified his tone bored and his overall appearance relaxed.

"Maybe..." I said smiling inwardly.

"Is it the hair?" He asked chuckling lightly.

"Yes it's the chicken hair style!" I replied elbowing his arm.

x

Ino's POV.

'Gahh I can't believe he's walking with me right now' I told myself. In all honesty I didn't expect him to treat me out for a late meal.

He's well known ranking second in the school under Sakura, even Sakura herself believes he is the genius and since Ranking doesn't mean anything to him he doesn't not even care what people think of him. He's truly confident.

Seeing he tonight with Sasuke was embarrassing, Sakura and I needed money to get us by with Tsunade allowing us to work in her cafe. It suited us perfectly. Hours are flexible, people are friendly we all love each other…. Not until we were given cosplay outfits.

Shikamaru and I talked during my lunch break, only small talk...

_"So how long have you both been here?" He asked._

_"Ehm, about 4 months now. Sakura's Godmother Tsunade owns the store,"_

_"The one with long blonde hair and... you know big... you know" he commented conveying his suggestions._

_"Yes, that's the one" I replied picking up on his hints about her bubble breasts. "She's quite young and doesn't like being called God mother, instead we call her Aunt Tsunade"_

"_It must a nice environment to be working with your close friend and friend's relative" he replies sipping on his second up of coffee._

"_Yeah not only my close friend but all my best friends…" I announced and realized the flash of excitement on his face._

"_There are more of you working here?" he asked smirking at me. "Don't worry I'll keep your secret" I quickly nodded knowing I could trust him and not go back on his word._

_He chuckled lightly along with me as I couldn't spill anymore news._

_"Say, do you want to get something to eat when you finish?" He asked casually eyeing me out. Feeling my cheeks heat up, I nodded up at him and replied under my breath, loud enough for him to hear._

_"I would like that" I noted._

I can't help but be attracted to his comforting and gentle side. Experience this moment for myself I felt so lucky.

This feeling in my heart pump purely for him, it began in middle school. He helped me up from falling over in front of the class; I lost my footing and fell forward landing flat on my face. I had recently moved from Sunagakure and started at Konoha middle school a week later.

Creating friends wasn't easy for me especially when I grew up with no siblings, and mother struggled weekly getting by.

The way he took my hand and asked if I was okay made my arms shiver, I felt my eyes widen in horror and I expected him to pick on me just like everyone else, but seeing this person help me from the ground and carry my books to my seat. It changed the way I thought about people.

"Hey do you remember that time" he began breaking the silence. "When you first started in middle school?" He smirked his dark orbs staring intently directly into mine.

"Y-Yeah!" I shyly said. "How embarrassing... I fell flat on my face in front of everyone"

"Ha-ha you looked stunned when I came over to help you" he responded exhaling into the air and holding the door open into the small BBQ shack. "I didn't know your name at that time." He confessed.

"Yeah… In middle school I was bullied a lot... then I moved to Konoha and experienced my first encounter with someone who didn't tease me." I said confessing my feelings. It wasn't long until I could feel his eyes back on me.

"Really? You were picked on? This someone was me right?" He asked surprised, letting me walk into the store. "I suppose it was a good thing you left Suna."

"You suppose" I asked questioning for his reasoning then understanding. "I guess if I hadn't met you then I would not have met Sakura and the rest of the gang"

"Guess you owe me one then" he said.

"Good evening" the shopkeeper asked, pinning tickets to his drink bottles.

"Hello" Shikamaru replied pulling up to a small heating unit.

"Hey have you tried BBQ Buns before?" He questioned interested and completely changing the subject.

"Uh... No I haven't" I replied without second thought.

"I'll take two please" he asked the keeper politely, his voice deep and mature.

"Oh is this your girlfriend young man?" The keeper asked grabbing a pair of tongs and paper bags. His eyes glancing over at me then back at Shikamaru. "She is beautiful"

Shyly glancing away, I stared at my feet and tightly grasped my side bag. I couldn't hold confronting glances for long and knowing this old man was only curious. I couldn't give him an answer and nor did Shikamaru... Yet.

"Yes she's beautiful" his voice broke. I felt his eyes back on me once again. I built up the courage and made connection with him.

He sparkled under the lights his checks tinted in a light pink shade and his lips curved upward into a nice smile. He held out his hand, giving me a small white paper bag with the BBQ bun.

"Thank you" I softly said, bringing the food to my mouth and taking in the aroma. "I owe you one" I commented taking a small bite Into the hot delicacy.

Small warm meaty juices filled the back of my mouth and smoothly ran through my tongue and teeth, my eyes flew up at Shikamaru bobbing my head in the process to his choice of food.

"Ohh... This is soo good!" I commented gently using my fingers to wipe the left over residue on my lips.

He placed the change on the bench and laughed at my childishness. His thumb lightly picked at the corner of my lips; gently wiping away leftover meat.

"Thanks" I pointed, using a nearby serviette to remove all evidence. Our surroundings disappeared and it was he and I. No old man, no BBQ bun, nothing... only us. If this is love... It truly felt magical. We smiled at each other and began laughing at silly jokes.

'Sakura has to know all about this' I thought.

X

"Sasuke, you don't have to walk me home" I repeated once again, looking over my shoulder toward the stoic male. "You can go home now" my voice sounding annoyed.

"Yeah I know" He replied calmly pulling out his cell phone. "I live down this street"

"Eh" I muttered, pulling up to my street and my house showing in the mere distance. "Really?"

"Aa" he glanced over at the time and shoved it deeper into pocket. "It's 11:00pm, wouldn't your parents be worried where you are?" He asked emotionless and staring straight ahead.

"No, it's just me and my brother" I forced noticing that this is the most he and I have talked in years.

I've known Sasuke since middle school, his family moved from Amegakure and that's all I know. He befriended Naruto. Or should I say, Naruto befriended him and Naruto introduce me to him.

Most occasions we would be seated next each other; I would swap with someone else because of how popular he was and how much of an annoyance he would make my blood boil.

"My parents are doctors, they're in Amegakure tending to children's needs and discovering new illnesses" I replied letting him know about me a little.

"Hn, I've never seen such a polite side to Sakura before" he teased patting my head.

"Ugh! You idiot! And don't touch my hair" I aggressively replied, I swear he is probably the only one that makes me so annoyed. "Anyways this is my stop.." I began walking up the footpath to my tiny brown house.

"Good night Sakura" he says, smirking at me. "Oh don't worry I'll keep your job a secret" he flashed his screen at me making my picture his background photo.

"Ugh G-Goodnight Sasuke!" I roared and rushed through the doors slamming it shut behind me. Sighing heavily, I dropped my things and gasped lightly. 'Seriously that guy really annoys me' I looked ahead and noticed my brother dancing around with the broom, in his yellow boxes and headphones blasting loud music.

His eyes flew up when he noticed me and dropped the broom. He pulled off his headphones and welcomed me home.

"H-hey squirt" he says embarrassed with the awkward moment.

Slowly and darkly, my aura became deadly I took two steps forward my fists both clenched and my hair flying around me.

"YOU IDIOT!" I screamed, letting him have it all.

"That's for not answering my calls"

"Owwwww! Saku-chan!" he moans

"This is for your fake voicemail …"

* * *

A/N: so what did you guys think? Hehe I've read other authors stories and I've noticed many have Sasori as Sakura's brother? I loved that idea, however I think Deidara makes an even more funnier Sibling. I've also noticed that Sakura is very fragile and cute in different stories which I love! For mine, I wanted to show how much of a dominant person she is and how confident she is. PLUS show off that inner anger she has! Lol Compared to my First Fan fic – reaching you. I've decided to emphasize a bit more than just keeping it simple. So I hope this chapter you enjoy

Thank you allllllllll ! Even YOU READING THIS! Thank you very much…!


End file.
